


The Triplets Mate II

by fucksinglelouis



Series: Triplets [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucksinglelouis/pseuds/fucksinglelouis
Summary: Continuation of The Triplets Mate!The Triplets and Louis already have their hands full with the upcoming arrival of their babies, but with the stress of their families and their past coming back to haunt them, it's not going to get any easier.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you serious?"

Harry looked terrified, frozen in the act of trying to steal a shirt of his out of Louis' nest. 

But, he was probably right to be terrified. 

Louis was pissed, hands on his hips, big and rounded eight month belly in front of him. His cheeks were a little swollen, his bum was fuller, and his chest had filled out in a way that the triplets all gawked over. He was nothing short of flawless. 

But, now, he looked like he could kill the Alpha in front of him. 

When he opened his mouth, though, nothing came out but a little whine before he burst into tears. "You're so mean!"

"Oh, kitten," Harry groaned, dropping his shirt and walking over to the half naked Omega. Louis fell into his arms immediately, sniffling into his chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be so upset."

"I'm sorry I took all of your shirts. And all of Marcel's sweaters. And all of Eddy's underwear." Harry's deep chuckle made his chest rumble, making Louis smile. 

"Kitten, you've been pregnant for like ten years. You can do whatever the hell you want. Got it?" He made a silly face, causing Louis to giggle. "I love you, baby mama."

"I love you too, baby daddy."

 

-

 

"We need to have a discussion!" Louis shouted, attempting to push Edward's head away from his neck. "Stop distracting me you barbarian."

"But princess," The man groaned, stopping when he heard the telltale sounds of Louis beginning to get frustrated. "Sorry, baby. What's wrong?"

"The pups are going to be here any day now and we don't even have set names for them." The Omega pointed out with a huff. "We need to agree on them."

"Baby doll, you can pick whatever names you want." Marcel disagreed with a shake of his head as he entered the living room. He was wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants that left little to the imagination, and not much else. 

"Sorry daddy, couldn't hear anything over how hot you are." Louis replied with a shrug, mouth watering at the outline of the Alpha's big cock through the pants. 

"Lou," the man blushed, looking shy. "We're talking about baby names."

"Oh yeah," Louis blinked a few times as if the image of himself riding Marcel would fade away. "I want to hear three names from the three of you, and I'll just choose one of each."

"That's a good idea, kitten." Harry grinned excitedly as he leaned against the doorway of the kitchen. "Can I start?"

Louis gave him a nod of approval, and the Alpha immediately cheered in excitement. "Everleigh Simone Styles, Killian James Styles, or Isaiah Hendrix Styles."

Louis repeated the names to himself, humming in thought. With all of the odd names Harry had been saying lately, those definitely proved that he was actually thinking the names through. 

Marcel cleared his throat, making Louis turn his gaze to the Alpha. He was surprised and fond over the fact that Marcel had a little sheet of paper in his hand, reading the names off of the list he wrote, "Aurora Reign Styles, Elijah Slater Styles, or Tristan Michael Styles." 

Louis cooed over the obviously nervous man, surprised that he had a list. His Alpha's were so cute. 

"Jameson Bennett Styles, Rosalie Lydia Styles, or Xavier Ryder Styles." Edward's deep voice echoed into Louis' ear. 

"You guys have such good ideas." Louis beamed, running at his large belly. He could feel one of the pups kicking, little nudges reminding him that he'll be holding them any day now. 

He couldn't wait, he was so excited to have his family grow. He decided he'd wait at least a year until he got pregnant again, not wanting a huge age difference but also wanting to give his body a bit of a break. 

He was sure living with two sets of Alpha Triplets would be enough to keep him busy for awhile anyways. 

"We should probably go get dressed, baby doll." Marcel commented after checking the time on his phone. "Our dinner guests will be here soon."

Louis hummed in agreement, accepting help from Edward in order to stand from the couch. He wasn't allowed to do much movement lately, but he didn't have any complaints. Just getting up and down the stairs to their bedroom was enough exercise for him lately. 

He had taken to dressing in larger shirts and not much else, any pair of pants becoming a total nuisance at this point. 

Marcel helped him up the stairs and into their bedroom, and the man quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and an old shirt. Once he was done he helped Louis step out of his panties, the only thing he had been wearing, and replaced them with a pair of boy shorts that clung to his bum. The Alpha then gave him a shirt long enough to go passed his tiny shorts, pressing a kiss to his belly before moving away. 

"Thank you, daddy." Louis smiled happily, before puckering his lips. "Kiss please."

The Alpha grinned, bending down and connecting their lips in a soft kiss. The Omega's lips were addicting, Marcel humming at the faint taste of strawberries from Louis' snack earlier. "Love you." He mumbled against the boys candy pink lips. 

"Love you, too." Louis grinned, smile too big for them to continue their kiss. The door bell rang at that moment, and Louis immediately began to pull his Mate toward the stairs to join everyone. 

Niall and Liam's greetings could be heard as the couple walked down the stairs, Niall rushing toward Louis with a beam on his face. 

"Lou!" He cheered excitedly. He pressed his hands all over the boys large stomach, giggling happily once he felt a kick to his palm. "They love me."

"Your Omega's weird interest in my mates pregnancy should probably set off some warning bells to you." Edward stated to Liam, raising an accusatory eyebrow at him. "Aren't you at least a little weirded out by him?"

"He's a little... out there. Doesn't mean he's a bad person." Liam didn't even looked offended by the question, shrugging his shoulders. He was used to Niall's odd personality by now. They have been mated for about six months now, and Louis was so happy for the both of them. 

Mostly because now he could hang out with Liam without his Alpha's busting a vein over the fact that the man was unmated, and also because Niall was mated and definitely wouldn't be making any moves on his mates anymore. 

It was the best of both worlds. 

Louis and Niall went into the den, the Alpha's splitting from them in order to finish up dinner. Louis loved the lack of stereotypes in their household, and was proud of the fact that even though his Alpha's were barbarians, they didn't force him to clean and cook all day like others did. 

"Are you excited for the babies?" Niall questioned, eyes zoomed onto his stomach as he cuddled Louis on the couch. Louis gave up on fighting the boy off, instead welcoming the comforting heat of his fellow Omega. 

"I'm thrilled. We've finally got some ideas down for baby names, the nursery is finished. Now, we just need them to actually be here." Louis' eyes were practically sparkling as he talked. 

"So what do you plan on doing after that? I mean, I know things have been pretty crazy over here lately." Louis sighed, knowing exactly what Niall meant. Ever since the situation at Styles Manor, Ben and the remaining Styles family members popped in and out of their daily lives as if nothing ever happened. Louis wasn't sure how to deal with it, and it even caused a few fights between he and his mates. 

The arguments were never too serious, mostly caused by stress and anxiety that the whole house was carrying because of everything that was happening as of late. 

"Well, as of right now Gemma and Anne are planning on moving into the area." Louis answered with his lips pursed. "Ben has to stay in California for obvious reasons, but Anne explained that now that she had the option, she wanted nothing to do with the business anymore."

Niall hummed, nodding his head in understanding. "It'll be nice, though. They're both so excited for the babies, and have already offered to help whenever needed. Anne even said that she'd come stay with us for a little while after we bring the babies home so that we're not overwhelmed."

"Ugh, I want a nice mother in law." Niall whined. Louis rolled his eyes, snickering as he slapped at Niall's arm. He personally knew very well how Liam's family was, and felt for the boy. They were the definition of headaches.

"At least you don't have psychopathic tendencies running in your in laws blood." Louis replied with a groan. "Hopefully my babies won't end up that way."

"With you as their mom, they'll definitely be nuts." Niall shrieked dramatically when Louis made a move to hit him again. "Fuck, you're so aggressive. You're lucky it's so hot."

"Jesus, Niall." Louis blushed. "Is it so necessary to make comments like that?"

"Uh, yeah?" Niall gave him an incredulous look. "It's a good thing you're so pretty, it makes up for your lack of sense."

"If I could move around more, I'd be kicking you." Louis narrowed his eyes, giving the Omega an annoyed look. The blond replied with an obnoxious moan, winking at him. It made Louis laugh despite the fact that he wanted to strangle him.

Shortly after that, the Omega's were called into the dining room where the Alpha's were already seated, a feast set out for them all to enjoy. 

"This all looks so good." Louis moaned as he sat down next to Harry, inhaling the scent of home made food. "You all spoil us."

"Need to be spoiled." Harry growled playfully, nipping at his neck before beginning to place piles of food onto his Omega's plate. Louis stared at the dramatic portions, knowing he wouldn't finish it all, but thankful that his Alpha's cared so much about his and the babies health. 

"Hey, Lou," Liam cleared his throat, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I almost forgot to tell you who I was talking to the other day!"

"Who?" Louis questioned, curious. The two had been close for years, friends since they were young, so they shared a lot of the same friends and acquaintances. 

"Zayn!" Louis choked a bit at the name, Harry making a nervous noise as he patted his back until he relaxed. 

"Liam, what the hell?" Louis' voice was strained. "Why were you talking to him?"

Liam had the nerve to look bashful, all eyes on him. The Triplets had no idea who they were talking about, and Niall didn't seem to be paying much attention as he continued to eat his meal happily. "Should I not have?"

"Well, I mean, you can talk to who ever you want to." Louis had a wince on his face as he shrugged, contradicting his words. "What did he say?"

"Asked how we were doing, said he was ready for a family." He shrugged his shoulders, going back to his food. Louis continued to stare at the oblivious Alpha, expression confused and annoyed. 

"Okay, so who is Zayn?" Edward questioned slowly as if it would clear things up. 

Louis sighed, "Not anyone important. He moved away about two years ago."

"Not anyone important?" Louis shot Liam a look, making the Alpha attempt to retract his statement. "I mean, uh, yeah, no one important."

"Louis," Marcel gave him a disappointed frown. "Why can't we know about him?"

Louis felt uncomfortable at the topic, not liking having old insecurities brought up from his past. "Okay, sorry. A long time ago Liam and I were really close to another Alpha named Zayn. We had... all at one point agreed to mate with each other," The triplets growled loud that Louis couldn't even be heard over them. "Oh, relax. Obviously that didn't happen. Zayn ended up running away with only a letter saying that he wasn't ready. Liam and I then decided that we definitely weren't right for each other, so nothing ever changed. A few months later, you three came along, so obviously it was meant to happen that way."

Harry and Edward still looked on edge, but Marcel sent Louis an adoring look, making the Omega blow him a kiss in return. "Sorry I've never mentioned him. I just don't really care anymore. He's insignificant now."

"He doesn't think that he's going to come back and be with you still, right?" Edward's eyebrows were furrowed, a hard expression on his face. "I'm not going to deal with jealous exes, Louis. I'll kill him before he has the chance to be a nuisance."

"Okay," Louis coughed, running a hand through his hair. "I sincerely doubt that, so let's just change this subject now. Daddy, could you place pass me some more potatoes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Louis hummed happily to himself as he looked through the produce section of the grocery store. He had been craving a smoothie, but didn't like any of the ingredients they had at home, so Edward and Marcel had decided to bring him to the grocery story. 

Marcel was standing at the cart, looking exhausted. Louis felt a bit bad for him, because the Alpha had stayed up all night because of Louis' Braxton hicks. Louis had at least fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning, but the man had been so nervous he kept himself awake. 

Louis had tried to convince him that he'd be perfectly safe going to the store with just Edward, but secretly he knew that the man was still suffering from some sort of post traumatic stress after the incident at their family home a few months ago.

While they had moved on in their daily lives, the mated couple still showed evidence of being affected by the events that took place. Marcel had developed a sort of separation anxiety with Louis, growing agitated and anxious whenever Louis was out of his sight for too long. 

In the beginning, Harry had night terrors over the incident. They had happened most nights, and his gasps for breath and rapid movements woke them up every time. Now, they've faded into only happening after a particularly hard day.

But, Louis could tell just as them, that they were healing steadily. They would be fine. Their babies would be born soon, and they had each other. It was all that really mattered in the end.

"Raspberry juice, strawberries, and peanut butter?" Edward openly cringed, Louis making an offended noise in response. "What kind of shake is that, princess? You're weird."

"I'm a million weeks pregnant with your triplet babies. If you call me weird again, I'm going to cut your balls off." The Alpha chuckled at Louis' attitude, moving his hand and gripping his bum with the large paw. 

"Watch your tone, Louis. Those babies will be born any day, and once I'm not forced to be gentle with you're sexy little body," Louis whimpered at Edward's low growl as he groped at his hips. "trust me. I'm going to spank your big bum and fuck you until you can't remember your name."

"Daddy," Louis whined, sniffling as he tried to cool off his hormones. "You're killing me here."

"I'm sorry, princess." Edward laughed, a complete 180 of how he was just seconds before. "Come on, let's go find your raspberry juice."

"Marce, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Louis questioned as they walked back to the cart. The Alpha spread his arms for him to nuzzle into, and Louis did just that, maneuvering himself so that his belly didn't get in the way. 

"Harry said to get stuff for chicken stew." The man replied, making Louis roll his eyes. He wasn't allowed to lift a finger around the house, and even though he knew that it was all to protect him and his babies, there was a still a piece of him that was going crazy because of the lock down. He lived for days like this where he could convince them to let him go to the grocery store with them.

Today, though, was different, because of the fact that Louis was miserable and was putting all of his already diminished energy into acting like he wasn't. His feet were swollen, and his stomach was so big that he waddled everywhere he went. He felt like if he was pregnant any longer, he would literally explode. 

"Relax, baby doll," Marcel hummed into his ear, rubbing his ballooned stomach. Louis realized his face was contorted into a pained wince from a sharp pain in his abdomen. "You okay?"

"Princess?" Edward questioned too, stopping and walked closer to the couple standing at the shopping cart.

Louis inhaled deeply before sending them both a small smile. "I'm fine. Just more Braxton hicks."

"Well, we're done anyway." Marcel announced with pursed lips. He kept his arm wrapped around Louis and led him toward the registers, Edward following after with the cart. 

As Marcel got to work unloading and politely speaking to the Beta at the register, Edward ran a hand through Louis' hair and gave him a questioning look, concern showing in his eyes. "When we get home, you're resting. This was enough of a vacation for you."

"Okay." Louis didn't even have the energy to pout or argue. He would honestly do anything at this point to just lay in bed. 

 

-

 

"You're so hot," Louis whined, pushing Harry away from his neck. The Alpha whined ridiculously, but let himself be manhandled away. "I'm so uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, kitten." Harry frowned down at him. He kept one hand on the pregnant boys belly while the other clasped their hands together. "You're so close, though, baby. You've got this."

"That really doesn't make me feel any better, honey. Sorry." Louis grimaced. He felt a sharp pain once more, this time hurting enough to make him cry out. 

"Kitten?" Harry gasped, sitting up and looking anxious. "What's going on, are you okay?"

"Harry, I'm--" before he could even reassure the Alpha, he was frozen stiff when he felt liquid begin to run down his legs. "Harry."

"Baby?" Harry was sniffing, obviously smelling the fact that Louis' water broke. 

"Go get your big dumb brothers," louis started, watching as Harry's eyes widened. Fuck. The most panicky one is the one with him at the moment. "Tell someone to get the baby bags, and then start the fucking car."

Harry didn't even reply, jumping out of the bed they had been laying in and running out of the bedroom door. Louis could hear him shouting at his brothers downstairs, but couldn't even laugh like he usually would. He was in pain, and he suddenly felt dumb for blaming Braxton hicks on actual contractions. Who even knew how far along he was by now?

"Princess?" Edward stormed into the room, looking alert as he bent to help the pregnant Omega up. Louis groaned, squeezing his hand tightly as he felt another contraction hit. "Fuck, we gotta go!" He yelled worriedly. 

Edward kept his arms wrapped around Louis, especially as they walked down the stairs toward the front door. Marcel was already in the drivers seat, and Harry was running out the door holding the three baby bags. 

Edward sat Louis and himself in the backseat, attempting the whole drive to keep Louis as comfortable as possible. The babies were a bit early, but seeing as they were triplets, that was common. 

As they neared the hospital, Louis gasped in a panic. "Did someone call my doctor?" He screeched. 

"Yes, don't worry baby doll. They told me everything would be ready for you when we get there." Marcel promised, voice gruff and serious. Louis really appreciated his ability to control himself in this situation, unlike his brothers.

Edward was practically hyperventilating, but his arms were still wrapped around Louis, which he appreciated. The protective hold and his close scent was keeping him grounded. 

Harry was sniffling into his phone, speaking to who Louis could only assume was his mother or sister. Anne had already promised that she would be staying at the house for the first week or two to help, so Louis was sure she was packed and ready to go. 

When they got to the hospitals maternity wing, Marcel sped straight to the parking spot he paid a hefty amount to reserve for the next two weeks. Louis was suddenly grateful for his eccentric mates. 

As soon as the car was stopped, Edward was pulling Louis out of the car and helping him walk toward the sliding doors where a nurse was already waiting with a wheelchair. "Hello, Mr. Styles." The familiar women greeted, polite smile on her face. "Babies are ready, huh?" She questioned as the pretty Omega in front of her took a seat in the wheelchair. 

"Really ready." Louis groaned through gritted teeth as a powerful contraction hit. His Alpha's were practically walking on top of the poor nurse, all hovering around Louis. 

The nurse eventually led them into a room where Edward took over with helping Louis onto the bed. It was large, as the triplets had decided they wanted to rent a private room for Louis to recover in. 

Harry was back on his phone, pacing by the bed where he was able to continue keeping an eye on Louis. Marcel was standing right at Louis side, brushing his hair away from his face and murmuring words to comfort him. 

And Edward was freaking out. 

"Where's Dr. Edwards?" Edward practically hissed at the nurse who was setting things up in the room. 

"She just finished another delivery, Mr. Styles. She should be here any moment." The nurses polite smile didn't waver at all, and Edward attempted not to pout about it as Louis called him over. 

"Will you leave Nurse Leigh alone?" Louis grumbled, hitting his shoulder. Edward made a face but nodded his head in acceptance, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 

"Mom said to call her back when we know how far he's dilated." Harry mumbled as he shoved his phone in his pocket and went back toward his family. Louis moved over a bit, breathing heavily as he tried to push through another impeding contraction. 

Harry moved into the space Louis had freed up and cuddled his Omega as close to him as possible, inhaling his poor pregnant mates scent. "I love you." He whispered, lips pressed to Louis'. 

Instead of replying, Louis was whimpering through another painful contraction. As his mates attempted to calm him, the door to the room opened once more to reveal Dr. Edwards, the woman Louis had chosen to deliver the triplets. 

"Hello, Louis." She beamed as she walked in, another nurse scurrying in after her with a cart of instruments. "We had expected them to make an early entrance, so this shouldn't be much of a surprise."

"No," Louis breathed out, rubbing at his hardened stomach. "I'm ready."

The room was quiet as Dr. Edwards got to work, her physical ending when she checked Louis' dilation. 

"Well, boys," She cleared her throat. "I'm going to go eat a quick granola bar, and by the end of that, we'll probably be ready to deliver some babies."

"Already?" Marcel questioned in shock, eyes wide. 

"Yep," The doctor replied. "Louis, have you been feeling pain through out the day?"

"I thought they were Braxton hicks." Louis answered, not even having the energy to blush as he tried to control his rushed breathing. 

"That explains it." Dr. Edwards answered with a nod. "Alright, well. Get ready, daddies and mommy."

As she walked out the door, the two nurses that had been in the room followed shortly after, leaving the mated couple by themselves. 

"I can't wait to see their little faces." Louis sniffled. He had been crying since the contractions had sped up, but now his emotions were forcing even more tears to fall. "I love them so much already."

"You're going to be the best mother in the world." Edward vowed, expression serious. "Princess, I can't wait to see you with our babies."

"Our babies." Marcel sighed out, small smile on his face.

"I'm happy we finished the room the other day." Harry said, sharing an amused grin with Edward. Louis scoffed in response. It had been Harry and Edward's job to set up the nursery since Marcel had painted it, and they had waited until the last minute and complained all day. Louis had wanted to kill them. 

But, the joke did its job and brought a smile to Louis' face. 

"Alright, were going to move Mr. Tomlinson to the delivery room." Nurse Leigh returned with a grin. "Ready?"

Louis took a deep breath. 

He was more than ready to see his babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies in the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

Louis' eyes blinked open, still groggy but suddenly on high alert for a reason he wasn't aware of. He sniffed a bit, and shuffled around from his place in Harry's arms, before he realized why he had woken up. 

Marcel and Edward were both missing from bed, which didn't make sense to Louis as he looked at the bedside clock that read 6:13 AM. 

But then, with a start, he moved away from Harry and as quickly as possible, grabbed a shirt that had been discarded on the floor before padding quietly out of the bedroom. 

His first stop, of course, was to the bedroom right across the hall. 

He could only detect one of his babies still in the nursery, and he went straight toward the bassinet that was holding his whining pup. 

"My baby blue Jay." Louis cooed softly down to the newborn. Jameson was the largest of the triplets, and the only one to inherit his mothers blue eyes. He was laying on his back, legs curled up and arms flailing a bit as he whined and murmured. Louis was star struck. 

It had been two weeks since he gave birth, and Louis couldn't imagine life without his puppies anymore. He was completely wrapped around their chubby little fingers.

"Do you need a nappy change?" Louis hummed, picking him up and moving toward the changing table. He changed both his diaper and the onesie he had slept in, before nuzzling him close and heading downstairs where he could hear the majority of his family. 

As soon as Louis stepped onto the main floor, he was blessed with the image of a shirtless, messy haired Edward pacing the hall with a pink bundle in his arms. "Good morning, princess."

"Morning, daddy." Louis beamed happily. He craned his neck, puckering his lips until the man got the hint and gave him a kiss. "Is she hungry?"

"She's always hungry." Edward sighed, chuckling lightly. Aurora was a bit more colicky than her siblings, constantly whining for her mother and still preferred skin to skin contact. 

"I'll go warm up a bottle--"

"Already done, baby doll." Louis turned toward Marcel, smiling at the sight of him holding a bottle in one hand, and Isaiah in the other. "Jay woke you up?"

Louis gave his confirmation, watching as Edward took the bottle from his brother and went toward the den, taking a seat on the couch and feeding Rory.

Marcel sat down with him, Isaiah still cradled in his arms, and Louis couldn't help but sit next to him so he could get a look at his middle child. 

While all the babies had already proved to have the cutest dimples, Isaiah cheeks always seemed to have the prominent indents. His big green eyes and full head of dark hair made Louis swoon. His babies were already the prettiest things in the world. 

Of course, they predominantly room after their fathers in the looks category. Louis was amazed by all of the hair on their tiny bodies when they were born, as he remembers from childhood pictures being basically bald. Anne had shown pictures of the three men though, who had all come out with dark feathery hair. 

"Harry sleeps like a log." Marcel complained. "It was his turn this morning, but he was snoring so loud he probably couldn't even hear anything over it."

Louis giggled, shaking his head. "You know he hates when he misses his turns. You love it." Marcel only winked in response, making Louis smile.

His family was perfect. 

 

-

 

"I want to invite Liam and Niall over for dinner at some point this week, to meet the babies." Louis announced as he served lunch. 

While Anne and Gemma had been perfectly welcome in and out of their home, Liam and Niall were not related to any of the people inside the house. Just the thought of two people outside of their kin coming into Louis' nest with the babies so new, made his skin crawl. 

But now, the thought didn't bring as much anxiety. He honestly wanted Niall and Liam to see the babies; and damn it, he missed them. While his and Niall's relationship wasn't the most normal thing, Louis treasured his only Omega companion. 

"That sounds great, babe." Harry grinned, Aurora cradled in one arm as he scooped some pasta onto his plate with the other. 

"You sure you're ready for that, baby doll?" Marcel questioned with furrowed eyebrows. He had noticed that the thought had previously upset his mate. 

"Yeah," Louis blushed, embarrassed that his earlier unease was so obvious. "I'm sure now, daddy. No one is allowed in this house if any one of us is uncomfortable."

"You're damn right, princess." Edward grunted between bites of Parmesan chicken. 

"How've you been feeling? Now that it's been a few days without mom here." Harry's wife eyes were transfixed on Louis, hoping for a positive answer. 

"I'm so tired, but I'm so happy." Louis answered honestly. Harry gave a bashful grin in response, agreeing completely. 

"Baby, that's something we wanted to talk to you about." Edward announced, clearing his throats and dropping his utensils. "Marcel and I are going to have to get back to work soon."

Louis pursed his lips, but nodded. He was waiting for this conversation. He knew the two had already missed so much work for him. 

"We're going to finish out this week," it was Tuesday, "then we're probably going to be exceptionally busy trying to catch up and make sure everything is still in order." 

"But, I'm not going anywhere." Harry interrupted, feeling his Omega's unease at the topic. "And mom said that she'd be more than happy to come over if we need help, and Gemma said that we're going to be annoyed by how often she'll visit. And now that Niall and Liam can come over, we can invite them whenever you want, baby."

"It'll only be like this for a little while," Marcel was earnest, and Louis kissed his cheek in order to show that he wasn't angry. 

"It's okay, I understand." Louis shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a big boy. I knew what I was getting into when I mated with three sexy millionaires." Louis winked. 

"That's my boy." Edward replied, blowing him a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have to talk to you. Can we meet for breakfast? Please, Lou." Liam whined through the phone. Louis yawned, fixing his hold on Rory who was curling and uncurling her fist from his night shirt.

"What, Liam? It's like six in the morning. What are you doing awake?" The Alpha only whined pathwtically in response to his question, making Louis release an aggravated huff. "Okay, fine. Text me where you want to meet, you lunatic."

Louis hung up his phone and threw it toward the end of the bed at that point, snuggling back under the covers with his little girl in his arms, blinking owlishly. "Hi, Ro. You're such a morning person, aren't you? I think you get that from daddy Marcel."

Louis flinched as noise was heard from the baby monitor, chuckling softly when he realized it was Jameson causing a fuss. He must've realized that his mother already got his sister from her bed. Louis hit the body next to him, slapping at the muscular belly until someone grunted in his ear.

"Princess, what're you doing?" Edward slurred sleepily.

"Go get the boys, please." He requested with a pout. Edward made a face at him before sitting up and getting out of bed, returning moments later holding two chubby babies.

Jameson was sniffling angrily when he was passed to his mother, but once he got a grip on a few of Louis' fingers, immediately settled. "Possessive little wolf." Edward pointed out, tone smug.

"Like his crazy daddy," Louis puckered his lips for a kiss which he was granted. "Did you hear my phone call? Liam wants to meet for breakfast."

"Yes, unfortunately I did." Edward replied with a sigh. "I'm assuming that you want to make this trip on your own?"

"That would be preferred." Louis smiled, a bit amused at how reluctant his Alpha seemed. He loved the possessive man to death. "Mind watching the babies for me?"

"Baby," Louis wasn't even surprised that Marcel was awake and listening, arm wrapping around his waist. "we dont watch our kids. They're our pups."

"I know, silly. That was bad wording on my part." Louis moved to pull him into a kiss. "You all treat me so well."

"Princess, you treat us better than we could ever deserve. Of course we'll treat you like a queen." Edward growled lowly, pressing a nipping kiss to the boys collarbone. The pups laying between them watched their interactions curiously.

Suddenly, the last thing Louis wanted was to get up from bed.

 

 

-

 

 

"You're such a silly baby." Louis made a face at Jameson as he unbuckled him from the carseat. "Crazy Alpha baby. Just like your daddy." When he had changed and gotten ready to leave, Jameson had screamed bloody murder. The baby rarely ever caused such a fuss, so Louis decided adding a baby to breakfast wouldn't be an issue.

He held the puppy close to his scent gland, rubbing his back as he locked the car and headed inside the diner that Liam and he used to frequent when they lived together. The setting made Louis nostalgic, remembering the old days. But, as he felt his baby wiggling around in his arms, and had the image of the rest of his beautiful family waiting for him at home, he knew he was much happier now than ever.

Which, is exactly the reason why Louis wanted to knock Liam upside the head when he entered the diner.

He didn't have to look around for long, before finding the Alpha at a table toward the back. He wasn't alone, either. "Spineless fucking Liam." Louis grumbled before taking a deep breath. He would see what this was all about, then leave. His Alpha's would probably be a little rough with him later, but that was fine. Louis sort of hoped for it. 

"Louis," Zayn and Liam stood from their seats at the sight of the Omega. "who is this with you?"

"Jameson, my child." Louis replied dryly, taking a seat and ignoring the expectant look the dark haired Alpha was giving him. "Hello, Zayn, Liam."

"It's been awhile, Louis." Zayn offered him a handsome grin. Louis remembered going gaga for that same smirk, what seemed like a lifetime ago. That was a different Louis, though.

"It has, indeed." Louis cleared his throat, trying to find a comfortable position for his little pup on his lap. "I wasn't aware that you were going to be joining us, this is quite a surprise."

"Liam and I thought it would make this a bit more fun." Zayn's smile hadn't dropped in the slightest. "You're pup is gorgeous. I'm not surprised that you would give birth to such a beautiful Alpha."

"Three beautiful Alpha's, actually." Louis replied through a grin. "Triplets. Like their fathers." Zayn's eyes widened a bit, before settling into an almost determined expression. Louis faltered slightly. He should remember this man's determined nature.

"Good morning! My names Sarah, and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you guys to drink?"

 

 

-

 

 

"Louis, are you still working at the restaurant?" 

The Omega snorted. "I'm a new mother of triplets, Zayn. Do you think I'm still working?" He wasn't meaning to be harsh, but he was a bit uncomfortable with this breakfast. They had made awkward small talk before finally giving their food orders, but now that they were waiting, it seemed it was time for the real talking to begin.

"It's good that you're not. You don't deserve that sort of lifestyle." Zayn replied, almost sternly. Louis wanted to roll his eyes, but chuckled nonetheless. Zayn was always such a traditional Alpha. Just like his Edward. 

But, Louis thought to himself, it was a whole lot sexier when Edward talked like that.

"Zayn, if you have anything more than friendly intentions, I need you to give that up right now." Louis stated with pursed lips. "I'm a happy mother of three. I literally just gave birth, a pregnancy that was created by my mating with my triplet Alpha's."

"Louis, I'm just here to make sure your happy." His smile made Louis a bit skeptical, but he'd let it go. It's not like he'd have to deal with the Alpha, anyway. Once the boys got a single whiff of Zayn's scent on him, they'd be like hunting dogs.

"Sure, Zayn." Louis replied calmly. Jameson grunted in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

When Louis walked through the front door, the reaction was almost immediate.

He was still bundled in his coat, along with Jameson, when a tornado of Alpha testosterone was suddenly hovering over him. Marcel's eyes were dark, a scowl on his face. "I thought you were visiting Liam? What other Alpha was around you and my pup?"

"Marcel," Louis flushed, feeling a bit scandalized as he fluttered his eyelashes. The man was so sexy when he thought his dominance was being threatened.

Especially now, as he stood tall, biceps bulging and thick vein in his neck more pronounced than usual. He was shirtless, as he preferred to be when home, with only his favorite low slung pajama pants resting on his hips.

Louis licked his lips. "Bring our pup to your brothers, then we'll see about anyone else's scent but yours being on me."

Marcel growled, low and deep, but quickly grabbed Jameson, nuzzling him as he walked away in order to scent the pup. Louis hadn't realized a simple hug would be so noticeable to the Alpha's nose, but he should've known not to second guess Marcel's jealous nature.

He quickly scampered upstairs, heading straight toward the bedroom and immediately began to shed his clothing as he closed the door behind him. He could feel the slick forming between his legs,excitement bubbling in his belly. He hoped they could get in a decent amount of time between the sheets before one of the pups noticed.

"On your knees." Louis didn't even notice the Alpha enter the room, but immediately settled to his knees on the bedroom floor. He had been on the fluffy grey carpet that surrounded the floor area of their bed, so the padding was welcomed.

Marcel's hands worked at pulling his shirt over his head, then shoved his sweats down his legs. His hardness slapped against his thigh, and Louis whimpered as the man walked toward him. "Did you know there would be another Alpha there?" He growled as he stood over his Omega, hand reaching down to cup his chin.

"No, Alpha," Louis was practically salivating. "please, daddy."

"I trust you, baby doll," Marcel's dark eyes pinned him down, guiding his cock into the boys mouth only a moment later. Louis moaned around the girth, eagerness apparent as he worked the man over.

Marcel grunted in pleasure, hand moving from his cheek to the back of his head in order to guide the movements. Louis' mouth was sinful.

Louis moved backwards to catch his breath, and Marcel took that moment to rearrange themselves. He scooped Louis into his arms and placed him on the bed, nudging him until he caught the hint and rolled onto his stomach. His bum was raised in the air, swaying in a way that tantalized the Alpha in the room. "You're mine." Marcel growled.

"Your's, Alpha." Louis whined. He felt the mans hands grasp at his cheeks, before two fingers slid into him easily. He was slicking all over the place, lost in the pleasure he was feeling from the first rough housing Marcel has given him since the babies.

As the fingers fucked in and out of him, Louis gasped as Marcel slapped at his ass twice in quick succession. "Can't even let you out of the house," He continued to ramble angrily. He slipped his fingers out, and Louis cried out when he felt him finally thrust inside.

"Oh, Marcel!" Louis moaned out. He felt so full, the knot at Marcels' base already starting to swell. Louis wanted it to lock into him and get him pregnant again.

Logically, though, he knew that wasn't a good idea. As Marcel continued to slam in and out of him, it didn't take long for Louis to find release. he still couldn't stop himself from sobbing when instead of staying inside him, Marcel released his knot over his lower back.

"Well, well, well," Louis made a confused noise at the voice, rolling over in his and Marcel's own mess. "looks like you two have been having fun."

"Hi, daddy," Louis was a bit embarrassed, now that his pheromones weren't clouding his head. Harry's sly expression wasn't helping at all.

"Could hear the two of you from the playroom downstairs." Harry's eyes glinted. "I'm pretty jealous."

"Shut up," Louis giggled, hiding his face in a pillow. "Carry me to the bathroom."

"You're wish is my command, kitten." Harry replied, wiggling his eyebrows. He ignored Louis' sticky skin in favor of lifting him in his arms, accepting the kiss Louis pressed to his lips. "What got Marcel so riled up?" He questioned, his nostrils flaring. He could barely even smell his Omega under his brothers scent.

Louis hesitated, before sighing as Harry stripped down and turned on the water. The Alpha helped him in, and held Louis under the warm water.

"Liam had Zayn with his at the diner." Louis could feel Harry tense. "It was awkward. They both knew I was angry, I felt blindsided, you know? But we ate and Jay was fussy so we made a quick exit. I'm planning on giving Liam a cold shoulder for a little while to teach him a lesson."

Harry sighed, resting his chin on Louis' head. "It's hard having such an attractive Omega as a mate."

 

-

 

Once they finished the shower, the couple had changed into pajamas and left a still knocked out Marcel in bed. They wandered downstairs where Edward had Rory in his arms feeding her a bottle, the boys laying in their own cradles.

"What a DILF." Louis fanned himself at the sight, Harry snickering next to him as Edward rolled his eyes. "Hey, honey."

"Hey, baby." Edward gave him a small smirk. "An entire shower and I still thought Marcel was coming down the stairs just now."

"Leave him alone." Louis couldn't help but laugh. "He's passionate. You could learn a thing or two."

"Oh?" Edward hummed, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not passionate enough for you, princess?"

"No ones as passionate as Marcel's Alpha." Harry snorted. Louis laughed with the man, silently agreeing. He was sure everyone agree. His sweet Marcel was always so easy to provoke, even with his naturally shy disposition. 

Aurora fussed in her father's arms, Louis making grabby hands for her. Edward passed her off and Louis cooed to his baby girl, patting her back for a few moments until she made a soft sound. "Have either of you spoken to your mother today?"

"Ugh," Edward groaned.

"Yes," Harry smiled at the same time.

Louis shook his head, amused by his two very different mates. Even though they were triplets, each of them was so different from the other. "I only ask because she said she wanted to stop by once Ed and Marcel went back to work."

"I don't want to talk about that." Edward made an annoyed face. Tomorrow was Monday, and the first day Edward and Marcel would return to work since before the babies. Louis was feeling a bit apprehensive. Not in the sense that he and Harry wouldn't be able to handle to babies, or anything like that. But. The triplets haven't been to work since the incident.

Louis took a deep breath, covering it with a grin as he watched Edward and Harry bicker over what to have for dinner. He just hoped this gut feeling he had was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions on the names? Predictions for the story? Thoughts on Zayn finally being introduced?


End file.
